Avengers the Unknown
by Derailed
Summary: This story follows John, his family and his friends, as they are a team, to handle New York while the Avengers handle Loki
1. Chapter 1

The fight between Loki and the Avengers raged on. Wildfire and Wavelength were trying their hardest to subdue his soldiers. Black Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America were busy with more of his guys and Thor was dealing directly with Loki.

Standing on a rooftop, watching everything was a creature that was often joked about, a Furry Assassin.

The figure was a fox, with werewolf traits. A snout fifteen inches longer than a normal fox's, white fur, sea blue eyes, A red 'X' with three claw marks through it on his chest, black fingerless gloves, which let his werefox paw style fingers show through, loose fitting navy blue leather pants, a navy blue coat that drops down to eight inches above his werefox ankles, which were taped and had been wrapped in leather, that started at the base of the toes, and went up to where the pants legs ended. The coat slightly flapped in the breeze, showing a whole arsenal of assassin weapons

He looked down at the fighting and smirked.

"Perfect," he thought. "No interference from any of the Avengers."

He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, making his way to the helicarrier. He had things he had to do. He knew that he had lookouts to keep him from getting in hot water and being held as a prisoner of the Avengers.

Once he arrived at the helicarrier, he slid in through a broken window and ran over to the file cabinet and opened it. Rifling quickly through it, he found the files on Alice Stark and pulled it out. He opened the file and read it thoroughly.

"Okay, there's stuff about her they don't know," he thought.

Just as he was about to board his train of thought, a voice broke through the little headset he had in his left ear.

"Fox this is Lynx, abort quick, Fury coming in," A female Chinese voice said.

The Fox quickly shut the file and put it back in it's place and departed swiftly. He had a lot of information on Alice that wasn't necessary. He had information that the Avengers would pay dearly for. Making his way back to the rendezvous, he felt something was wrong, but he couldn't place his paw on it.

He soon arrived at the rendezvous point and there was someone who was to pick him up. He wore a dragon costume, with the main part of the suit ice blue. The scales on parts of the suits around the forelegs and forearms were white and the gloves were ice blue with red finger nails. His Dragon style Helmet was ice blue and revealed sea blue eyes and his mouth, and his boots were white with an ice blue bottom.

"Ice Dragon," The furry said.

"Huntsman Avenger," Ice Dragon said in kind. "Lynx got you out just in time. Fury was sure someone was tampering with files in the helicarrier's offices and he was on his way to investigate. Someone said they saw someone slip a letter into our mother's file."

Huntsman Avenger grinned at his brother.

"Just you leave that be, and we'll say nothing about it," Huntsman Avenger said. "This Vampiric Furry Assassin has plans and we don't need anyone hassling us."

Ice Dragon was concerned though. He knew that his older brother was being the tricky fox that he'd come to love. Their mother was the only one who knew the real truth and that was all that mattered.

Huntsman Avenger and Ice Dragon watched the Avengers fighting off Loki. Ice Dragon turned.

"Come on, we've got work to do," Ice Dragon said.

"Right behind you," the furry assassin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ice Dragon and Huntsman Avenger returned to their base of operations, a brownstone on the corner of 5th and Madison, next door to a liquor shop. A woman, half the height of Huntsman Avenger, with blond hair opened the door.

"Hullo mom," Huntsman Avenger said.

"Got in did you?" she asked.

Huntsman Avenger explained everything in detail. She looked up the Arctic Fox Assassin.

"Just trust them," she said. "Fury wouldn't want you to know as it would put you on your guard."

Huntsman Avenger nodded. He didn't want to show his discomfort around two people who had records. His mother wanted him to get along with the Avengers as it wouldn't due to have him on edge.

The reason was that she was afraid that having one son on edge could ruin all counts of teamwork and could screw up the success of any mission.

Kamilla and Ling were preparing a dinner. The dinner was to be several kinds of lamb, salad, mashed potatoes, Starling, ham, Goose and several kinds of fruit salads.

At eight pm sharp, dinner was ready. Everyone was soon sitting down and eating. By 9 pm, all the food was gone and everyone was having after dinner coffee. As everyone kicked back, there was a knock on the door. It was her sister Daphne and her brother Hunter.

The two were staying with them, as well as Alice's friend, Dean Protovski and Nathan's friend, Jarrid Harrington, as well as his son-Jeremy Harrington (the oldest) and his three daughters-Rosaline (The second oldest), Jamie Harrington (Third oldest) and Katelynn Harrington (The youngest).

"You know something?" Jarrid said looking at John. "Your furry assassin side is more skilled than Black Widow."

John thanked him and they finished their dinner. Once that was done, The other boys and their girlfriends, as well as Alice, Jarrid and Dean sat down and listen to John giving them a full report.

Sitting on the far left was a girl, John's age. She had red hair, light tan skin, green eyes. She wore a red shirt, black cargo shorts, and white tennis shoes. Her name is Kamilla Peter Sam Stratford, the relative of Mr. Peter Sam, the Thin Controller of the Skarloey Railway who had purchased Stuart and Falcon.

The next girl was a Chinese girl who had moved to New York from Gotham City. She had amber eyes, tan skin and black hair. She was tall as Jesse. Her real name is unknown, but she prefers to be called "Ling".

The girl next to her is about Devin's height (5' 8", Devin is 5' 7"), she had blond hair, blue eyes and white skin. She wore a red tank top over a white shirt and blue cargo pants. Her tennis shoes were duct taped up. Her name is Victoria Star. She had started dating Devin while they both went to community college.

The last girl on the couch was a Vietnamese American girl, about Dustin's height (5' 7"). She had black hair and black eyes. Tan skin. She wore a green shirt, red cargo shorts and black tennis shoes. Her name is Jade Nguyen.

Kamilla, Ling, Victoria, Jade, John, Devin, Dustin and Jesse all have superhero identities.

Kamilla is known as Redback, due to having been implanted with Redback Spider DNA in super solider serum. Her father had gotten a copy of the formula from one of the men who had tried it on Steven Rogers. Her abilities include producing web and poisons, a "Spider Sense" (Like Spider-Man's, except she can sense if someone she trusts is injured or near death), healing factors, superhuman strength and agility. Her costume design is a black spandex suit with a red strip up the back. The gloves and boots are red. She has two red eyepieces in her full face mask. Around her waist is a utility belt with different medicines and first aid kit stuff (Kamilla is studying to be a nurse).

Ling is known as the Lynx. She wore a purplish red suit, with knee-high ninja boots. There were "Bandages" wrapped around her forearms which held her throwing knives, and forelegs, which held her ninja throwing stars. She had a lynx style helmet. On her back were two katanas. Her hair came out from behind her mask.

Victoria is the Shooting Star. She has a red, white and blue suit with red boots and gloves. Around her waist are holsters for .45s and their bullets.

Jade is known as Cheshire. Her costume is the same costume as Lynx, except for the green color and the mask of the Cheshire Cat from "Alice in Wonderland" .

Jesse is the Ice Dragon. He has a dragon costume, with the main part of the suit ice blue. The scales on parts of the suits around the forelegs and forearms were white and the gloves were ice blue with red finger nails. His Dragon style Helmet was ice blue and revealed sea blue eyes and his mouth, and his boots were white with an ice blue bottom.

John, Devin and Dustin are totally different heroes. They have the abilities to become furries.

John's furry form is a fox, with werewolf traits. A snout fifteen inches longer than a normal fox's, white fur, sea blue eyes, A red 'X' with three claw marks through it on his chest, black fingerless gloves, which let his werefox paw style fingers show through, loose fitting navy blue leather pants, a navy blue coat that drops down to eight inches above his werefox ankles, which were taped and had been wrapped in leather, that started at the base of the toes, and went up to where the pants legs ended. The coat slightly flapped in the breeze, showing a whole arsenal of assassin weapons. His name is Huntsman Avenger.

Devin's furry form is a Cheetah, with the same markings and clothing as the Fox furry. The one difference is that he has a Chocolate and Cream colored leather coat and pants. The colors are the same as on the Great Western Railway's coaches. On his head, he wore a 1920's mobster style fedora, with a Cheetah style claw mark over a shield. His eye color is a deep rich brown. His name is Speedburst.

Dustin's Furry form is a Jaguar, with the same markings and clothes as the Fox furry. He wore a Flame red leather jacket and flame orange leather pants. He wore no hat, but had a scarf with a flame design coming up from the bottom. On his jacket was the design of a black circle with a grayish white Jaguar claw mark. His eye color is a fiery red. His name is Pyre Hunter.

For the elder woman, she had blond hair, and was half the height of John. She had pale white skin *She's a vampire. There is one in her family line and John was born a vampire.* She wore a gray shirt, khaki trousers and black tennis shoes. On her head was a baseball cap. Her name is Alice.

The first male has fair colored skin, platinum white hair. He was two inches shorter than John. He had a couple of scars on his cheek, from a traffic collision. He wore a red shirt, White trousers, and Blue shoes. His name is Jarrid Harrington and a friend of Nathaniel Stark,; John, Devin, Dustin and Jesse's father. Jarrid does have four kids. Jeremy Harrington, the first oldest at 21; Rosaline Harrington, the second oldest at 20; Jamie Harrington, the third oldest at 19 and Katelynn Harrington at 15.

He became a superhero by an act of Fate. Someone he knew gave him a large package. It contained a panther style costume with red stripes running straight down the sides, two star covered stripes. His boots were steel toed army style boots. He has a Glock 9 millimeter pistol on his left side, as he is right handed. The pistol is for "extreme uses only" meaning if someone is trying to kill him or someone he knew, then he had all rights to use it. He took up the name associated with that costume-American Panther. Around his knees, there were knee pads, to provide cushion on the knees if he lands on the knees.

Jarrid Harrington is a former Martial Arts teacher. He put it to good use as the American Panther, as a way to immobilize the enemy without killing them. He has trained his son, Jeremy Harrington in Martial Arts and also let his son learn some street fighting moves.

Jeremy, the oldest son became a superhero, with the same animal style costume as his father.

His costume had a red mask, white suit, red boots and gloves, all panther styled, and organized. He had a utility belt on with all sorts of knockout gases, smokescreens and restraining items in little pouches. His name is Patriot Panther.

Jeremy had one talent that John also had-Both could report full conversations verbatim. This means that they can report what everyone said, word for world. This skill came in handy when Alice, Jarrid or Dean needed a full report to make a move.

The next adult was an African American, who was born of a British mother and African Russian father. His name is Dean Protovski. He was John's height. His eyes are a deep rich blue color. His hair was black and he kept it well trimmed. He wore tennis shoes of the white variety, as he wanted to stand out from the rest of the group.

He and Alice had known each other for years. Both met in high school and since Dean and Jarrid were good friends, they had helped set Nathan and Alice up for a date. Eventually it lead up to them being married.

He took up the mantle of Death Tiger, after the original donor of the costume had been shot and killed by one of his followers. Dean was given the costume by someone who wanted it gone.

His costume has a full face mask, tiger styled. His main costume has two fake fur pieces on his forearms, and on the wrist about an inch above the wrist was some kind of African grass on the wrist. The same thing on his ankles. There are tiger stripes on his arms and legs. His boots are styled like tiger's feet.

He was a teacher of Kendo, Jiu-Jitsu, Tae-Kwon-Do, Karate and Boxing. He left to join up with Alice and her kids when they formed up a small team to take down some of the super villains that had been taking advantage of Loki's campaign to take over the world as their ticket to cause mayhem.

Dean was the sort of person who took no crap from anyone. Alice ran as the team's commander, while Dean was the second in command. He preferred to fight and take orders as it showed the definition of teamwork.

"Teamwork is what this team is all about," he said.

Everyone grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now three days into the war with Loki. John and the others were sitting around, looking pretty.

John had been watching someone's rendition of Barry the Rescue Engine on Youtube. Jesse was reading a murder mystery book. Ling, Kamilla, Veronica and Jade were playing Mario Party on the N64 and Veronica was creaming the others.

Devin and Dustin, in furry form were busily practicing their moves. Alice was making lunch when a knock sounded. John left his video and answered the door to see was an African American, He was John's height. His eyes are a deep rich blue color. His hair was black and he kept it well trimmed. He wore tennis shoes of the white variety, as he wanted to stand out from the rest of the group.

John waved him in and Alice looked up as John shut the door.

"Dean, what brings you here?" she asked.

"A riddle I got," he said and explained how he got it.

"What is this riddle?" Speedburst asked, as he and Pyre Hunter arrived from the training room.

"The perfect assassin of the Feline Family

Waits for the day the two teams become one

The Lynx watches as her sister marries the man

Who is the brother of a millionaire

While she marries the man

Who becomes the tiger of death

While she watches as her friend

Becomes the Panther of America."

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"Well, you are the Death Tiger aren't you?" John asked Dean.

He said he was and that Jarrid Harrington was the American Panther. John then put two and two together.

"What the riddle is saying is that the Assassin is a furry and a Lynx furry at that. She's waiting for the day that this team of ours becomes one with the Avengers. This Lynx Furry assassin was present at the wedding of Nathan and Alice and you, Dean are married to her. She watched as Jarrid became the American Panther," John said. "Apparently, she is Alice is her sister and this assassin is the perfect assassin."

This got him strange looks.

"So, there's another furry assassin?" Speedburst asked.

"Correct," John said.

"Great, but she'll only appear when we join the Avengers," Pyre Hunter said.

John nodded then thought for a minute, before asking Dean if there was any more to the riddle.

"There is:

The Lynx shall contact the Fox

To arrange a plan

That shall get the perfect assassin

Into the team

Making the Fire go wild

And angering the waves.

That's the rest of it," he said.

John looked thoughtful. Then it hit him.

"I think that having this Lynx furry assassin will piss off both Kenzie and Relina," the red eye blond vampire said.

Alice was surprised. Her own daughters getting pissed off with the Avengers gaining a new aunt.

"How can we prevent them getting pissed off?" Jesse asked.

"Simple, I'll do the explaining," John said.

That was agreed to. After thirty minutes, there came a knock at the door. John opened it to reveal a Large Lynx furry, with brownish-red fur, a large leather jacket, leather pants that were form fitting and had deep pockets. On her legs from the tips of the toes to half way up the foreleg were bandaged. Her height was double that of Huntsman Avenger. Her eyes were of a fiery orange color. She didn't wear any hat or headwear on her head, as it gave her a better sense of hearing. On her chest was the marking of three lynx claws with a blood red 'X' over them.

She had a soft, very jovial look in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Good seeing you all," she said.

"Same to you, Marylin," Alice said.

The furry grinned and looked at the group. She then proceeded to give them a workable plan as to get them all in the Avengers.

They liked it and were getting ready to use the plan.


End file.
